


The Mighty Fine Prick

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, One word rhyme, Sappy, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry using all the same sound.  Each one starts with a word someone gave me and I went from there.  I had fun, if nothing else.  </p><p>(Written in 2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mighty Fine Prick

The Mighty Fine Prick  
by PattRose

 

I see Jim; he's standing straight as a stick.  
I can tell from looking at him, he's no backwoods hick.  
I asked if I could talk to him, I would make it really quick.  
We wandered to the hall and leaned against the hard brick.  
I tell him that I want to be known as Frack to his Frick.  
I tell him that if I don't get him soon, I'll become sick.  
I can't help it, I am caught staring at his mighty fine dick.  
I whisper in his ear that I want nothing more than to take a lick.  
He's trying to stay calm and not get hard, no small trick.   
I look at him through his jeans and all I know is he is thick.  
My god, no wonder Major crimes used to call him Slick.  
Then I tell him, with my fingers, I want to touch his prick.  
As they go by, they will softly give him a rub and flick.  
To lighten the mood some, I ask if I could call him Rick.  
And then said, "It's not Flied Lice, its Fried Rice, you Plick."

The end. Thank God before you say ick. 

Oops, too late.


	2. The Mighty Fine Prick 2: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another masterpiece. LOL

The Mighty Fine Prick 2: Fuck, Fuck, Fuck  
by PattRose

Looking over at Blair, I see one gorgeous and stunning young buck.  
I'm so damn grateful Blair fell for me and not someone named Chuck.  
As I tell him this, Blair throws something at me and I have to duck.   
I whisper in Blair's ear how badly I want him upstairs for me to fuck.   
Blair tells me that he still has to clean the bathroom, of all that guck.  
I tell him to forget the bathroom, after all I'm no dumb cluck  
I plan on being on top, I'm wishing myself very good luck.   
As Blair's lying in bed, he tells me he really needs to clean the muck.   
What have I done to my darling Blair, turning him into a cleaning puck.  
So I hold Blair down on the bed, and his cock goes in my mouth to suck.  
And I tell him that next, I'll be using his ass for my cock to tuck.  
When we are all done, and Blair rolls over into the wet spot and yells, "yuck."   
I ask him what the hell do you want, and Blair says, "oh well shucks."  
Blair looks at me and says, "Jim, I want to fuck you blind in your truck."  
Then Blair leans over and says:  
First you lick.  
Then you suck.  
Hold on tight.  
And fuck, fuck, fuck. 

 

Man, another masterpiece.   
The end.


	3. The Mighty Fine Prick 3: The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another word, bites the dust. It all started with a kiss. LOL LMAO

The Mighty Fine Prick 3: I'm In An Abyss  
by PattRose

 

Looking around, I'm feeling like I'm in the middle of an abyss.   
It all started when Blair's Mother sent in that damn diss.   
She figured what could it hurt, how could it miss?  
I wonder if Blair would mind if I started calling her Ms. Priss.  
I better wait on that, Blair just left the room to take a piss.   
As he came out, I grabbed him and sucked his neck, making him hiss.  
And I brought down my lips on his and we had the most perfect kiss.   
Blair smiled as he said, "To think, I thought I had a date with Kris."  
I looked into his eyes and saw, nothing but total and utter bliss. 

 

END

Another word, bites the dust. It all started with a kiss. LOL LMAO


	4. The Mighty Fine Prick 4: The Word For Today Is Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another poem. 
> 
> Suggested by Lisa, but I take full responsibility for the silliness.

The Mighty Fine Prick 4: The Word For Today Is Sex  
by PattRose

 

What is wrong with me, I can't get my mind off of sex?   
And here comes Jim, walking buy with his gorgeous pecks.  
Now he turns around and asks me if I've seen his new checks.  
As he puts his newly ironed shirt on, his muscles he does flex.  
I'm falling apart, I'm telling you, belonging with all the other wrecks.  
I'm looking at him now and wondering if he thinks about our necks.  
I better start dinner; I think we'll have something warm, like Mex.   
I could go put on my boots while I cook and he could call me Tex.  
I glance at his arm and see spots and realize they are his frecks.  
I go over to my desk and start to look through my index.  
Jim says, "Hey tonight is the marathon of all the different Treks.  
I am wondering what the hell is wrong; stop thinking of sex.   
It all began when I started watching that stupid show, Lexx.  
I wish I could think of somehow that we could see who collects.  
You never are quite certain, what a person expects. 

 

The end, thankfully.   
Suggested by Lisa, but I take full responsibility for the silliness.


	5. The Mighty Fine Prick 5: My Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim loses his nerve.

The Mighty Fine Prick 5: My Star  
by PattRose

 

Jim looked up at the sky and made a wish upon a star.  
The evening was so dark; it was like looking through tar.  
He looked down off the balcony when he heard Blair's car.  
Blair was meeting friends at a hopping university bar.   
Jim realized that it was time to tell Blair, exactly where they are.  
They were more than just friends; they had traveled so far.   
When he walked in the front door all Jim could smell was cigar.   
Blair said, "shower, man", as he went in the bath and left the door ajar.  
Maybe Jim could go to the gym and workout, maybe spar.   
When Blair came out shirtless, Jim could see all of his scars.  
It was then that Jim decided he would have to keep wishing on a star.  
He would and could only worship this man, from afar. 

 

END


End file.
